teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxxie Wilson (Jackal series)
This character was created by Superjokertv. Maxxie Wilson is one of the primary protagonists of the Jackal Series. Biography Biography Maxxie was born into a family of werejackals. Jackal Series Powers and Abilities Powers Maxxie possesses the powers of a Beta-level Werejackal. *'Super Strength:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie possesses superhuman strength, enough to break through locked doors and chains, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw a full-grown man across the room with ease. *'Super Speed:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie can run much faster than even the most athletic human being, and is capable of almost keeping up with a Werewolf running at top speed. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie can jump from a height of several stories and land on his feet, jump across large ravines, perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, and catch arrows in mid-air. This comes in handy during battles, as it allows Alex to more easily dodge attacks, often by utilizing her gymnastic prowess to flip out of the way. *'Super Durability:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie is much more durable and resistant to blunt force injuries than a normal human. She has also fallen from tall heights without being severely injured. *'Super Senses:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie can use his glowing wolf eyes to see in total darkness and across far distances, as well as to see supernatural phenomena that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as Kitsune auras and the Nemeton. She possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows him to track animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by scent across long distances, so long as the scents aren't washed away by rain or covered up by more pungent scents like chemicals. She can also interpret the emotional state of others by catching their scent. She also has an advanced sense of hearing, which gives him the ability to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, with some degree of accuracy, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heart rate while they talk. *'Accelerated Healing:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie has the ability to heal from all wounds within moments, and, as a result, is immune to all human diseases and conditions. She is also immune to the majority of toxins and cannot get drunk on alcohol or high on illicit drugs as a result of his heightened healing ability, though some medications such as animal tranquilizers and bronchodilators will still work if his healing ability is impaired in some way, such as if she's been recently electrocuted or exposed to wolfsbane. Alpha has been shown to heal from broken bones, gun shot wounds, and stab wounds in minutes, even when she is stabbed through her chest or her abdomen. *'Shapeshifting:' Maxxie possesses the ability to partially-shift into a canine creature by transforming his body. In her werejackal form, her brow becomes ridged, her irises glowed a golden yellow, her ears become large pointy ones,and his teeth and fingernails to extend into fangs and claws. *'Memory Manipulation:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie has the ability to view the memories of another person by piercing the back of their neck with her claws and entering their mind. However, this process is typically only performed by Alphas, due to the amount of control and practice it takes to do it without causing paralysis or death to person whose mind they're entering. This power can also be used to modify or remove a person's memories. *'Animal Instincts:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie can thus exert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, and deer in order to force them to stand down. For this reason, animals can often become frightened around her. Abilities *'Supernatural Knowledge:' Having been raised in the supernatural world his entire life, Maxxie has an enormous amount of knowledge regarding supernatural species and mythological creatures. *'Advanced Combat Skills:' Maxxie is shown to be a highly capable fighter, using her werejackal instincts and supernatural powers in conjunction with gymnastics. Weaknesses Maxxie possesses the common weaknesses of a werecreature, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to Maxxie herself. *'Silver:' Silver can kill her who is extremely allergic to it. She is vulnerable to weapons edged with or made of silver, due to the fact that as long as she is in contact with silver, she cannot heal her wounds and will be severely weakened, nor can she transform. So long as silver bullets are in her, she cannot heal, and must remove them first to do so. A direct hit to vital organs with silver bullets will result in almost instant death. *'Wolfsbane:' Maxxie can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending the method of exposure. Blue wolfsbane (also known as Nordic Blue Monkshood) is an extremely potent strain that will poison and kill a werecreature, while purple wolfsbane causes intense and terrifying hallucinations, and yellow wolfsbane acts as a non-lethal sedative. *'Letharia Vulpina': As a canine werecreature, Maxxie, like other Werejackals, Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, otherwise known as "wolf lichen" because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. *'Electricity:' As a Werejackal, Maxxie can be weakened or even killed by exposure to electricity, depending on how strong the voltage is. Lower voltages will disable her healing ability and prevent him from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or stop her heart completely. For this reason, it is often used against her by hunters to take away her physical advantages. *'Full Moon:' Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the Werejackal, Werewolf, Werecoyote, or Werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. However, due to Maxxie being a werejackal for almost half of his life, she is rarely ever susceptible to this weakness anymore, although extenuating circumstances can cause even the most well-trained werejackal to lose control on a full moon. *'Lunar Eclipse:' During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a Werejackal or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. *'Modified Canine Distemper Virus:' One of the assassins in the Deadpool, The Chemist, created a modified version of the canine distemper virus that could sicken both humans and any canine shapeshifter, such as werejackals, werewolves, werecoyotes, and kitsunes. However, consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms are known to cure a the virus and prevent those who ingest it from being infected in the first place. Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Jackal Series